Memories Preserved in Time
by TeamBlack
Summary: A short Baby Harry fic. Relates to "Everyone Deserves a Miracle". Shows the memories behind the pictures of Sirius and Remus with baby Harry that the two place in his room at Grimmauld Place. Just a Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter. **

_Sirius_

Sirius Black smiled down at his godson. Harry beamed back at his godfather as he grabbed a handful of the man's long dark hair. Sirius laughed and bent his face closer to Harry's so that their foreheads touched.

"Pa'foo!" Harry cried clapping his chubby baby fists into Sirius's cheeks.

Sirius laughed and placed the boy back on the floor where he had been happily playing with his stuffed stag. Sirius turned to face his best friend.

James Potter leaned casually against the doorframe of his living room watching his sweet baby boy turn Sirius Black, a renowned playboy, into a sappy mess. He loved that Sirius was so devoted to Harry. It soothed any worries he may have had about appointing his sometimes reckless best friend as godfather to his boy.

"Hey Prongs! You ready for a night out with your lady?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

James chuckled and slapped his best mate on the shoulder.

"I'm always ready for a night out with my lovely wife. Thanks for babysitting, I'm surprised you didn't have a date yourself; we didn't give you much notice," James said.

Sirius turned a bit red and muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" James asked grinning.

"I did, but I cancelled. I would rather spend time with my little man," Sirius said a bit defensively.

"No complaints here Padfoot, I am happy you enjoy staying with him. It gets me time to go out with my lovely wife," James said clapping Sirius on the back.

As if on cue Lily Evans Potter came down the staircase looking quite beautiful in a shiny green dress.

"Looking good Evans!" Sirius wolf whistled.

"Ravishing as always," James said kissing her hand.

"Pid'y Mama!" Harry chimed in from the rug.

All the adults laughed and Lily swept her son up into her arms.

"Thank you baby," she cooed as she dropped a kiss on the messy head.

James smiled at his wife and son. He ran an affectionate hand through Harry's tousled locks that so resembled his own.

"Be good for Uncle Padfoot, okay buddy?" James said taking his son from Lily and giving him a hug before passing him over to Sirius.

Harry chattered happily and watched from the doorway with Sirius as Lily and James headed into town for a romantic dinner. After they were out of sight Sirius made his way back into the living room with Harry.

The two played happily with toys on the floor for another forty minutes before Sirius began to notice the yawns and eye rubbing that indicated his godson was ready for bed. He quickly gave the boy his bath and then changed him into a pair of soft and snuggly blue pajamas. He laid the boy in his crib and turned on the nightlight and mobile that usually soothed the boy straight to sleep.

Not two minutes after he left the room Sirius was recalled by Harry's plaintive cries of "Pa'foo". Sirius went back into the room and found the boy sitting up in his crib, clutching the bars, and sobbing brokenly. Sirius quickly gathered the boy to his chest and whispered soothingly while patting his back. Harry calmed down and buried his wet face in the front of Sirius's shirt. After a few moments Sirius went to put him back in the crib, but Harry clung to his shirt and whimpered so pitifully it nearly broke Sirius's heart.

"What's the matter champ? Don't you want to sleep?" Sirius asked softly as he walked in circles gently bouncing the baby.

"Pa'foo," Harry said pleadingly and clutched tightly to the man.

"Okay buddy, I'm not going to leave you in here to cry. That would be mean. You just come with me," Sirius said.

He carried the boy down the stairs and began to walk slow circles throughout the house. He turned down the lights as he walked through each room. Soon the house was very dim and Harry seemed quite content clinging to Sirius's shirt. After a few more circuits the boy was asleep. Sirius gently lay on the couch with his godson protectively wrapped in his arms and he slowly drifted off as well.

Lily and James Potter smiled at the sight of their son curled up on his godfather's chest when they walked into the house.

"We forgot to warn him about Harry's recent aversion to bedtime," Lily said softly.

"It looks like he managed alright to me," James said grinning.

Lily grabbed the camera from its spot in the living room cabinet and quickly snapped a photo of the touching scene.

* * *

_Remus _

The clear, late August evening found Remus Lupin standing outside in the Potter's backyard in Godric's Hollow staring up at the sky. Little Harry was wrapped in his arms and Remus was pointing out all the stars in the sky to the young boy.

Harry was far too young to understand what was being said, but his recent fascination with all things bright and shiny kept his attention captivated on the twinkling lights in the sky.

He also loved the sound of his "Moo's" voice. Harry loved it when Remus read to him and he would sit still for hours just to listen to Remus tell stories.

"That bright one there is Sirius, the dog star," Remus said pointing.

"Pa'foo?" Harry asked looking around.

Remus laughed, as did James and Lily who sat on the stoop and watched one of their closest friends interact with their precious boy.

"Sirius is wrong," Lily whispered in James's ear. "There is no way that Moony would do anything to hurt our sweet boy."

James nodded his head. He had never really believed Moony to be the spy. He knew Sirius didn't really either. There was no way a man so gentle and capable with a child could want to help Voldemort kill that same darling boy.

"Should we tell him we are going to switch?" Lily asked softly.

"No, this way he will not have any information they can torture out of him," James said. He couldn't stand the thought of any of his friends, but particularly kind and gentle Remus, being hurt.

The parents leaned back against the step and watched Remus point the Big Dipper out to Harry who clapped in delight. Remus told Harry all the stories of the constellations and Harry listened raptly. About half way into the stories Harry began to drift off in Remus's arms.

Remus quickly brought the boy back into the house and helped Lily bathe him and put him down for the night.

"Moo," Harry said softly as he squeezed tight onto Remus's finger while he fell asleep.

Remus smiled as he softly brushed the hair off the boy's forehead, "Good night Harry."

Before Remus left the house that night James handed him a framed photograph of him and Harry in the backyard. Remus had not even realized the photo had been taken, nor did he understand the significance. To James and Lily the photo represented their utmost trust in the man they considered a best friend. They would trust him with their most precious possession—their son. Just as the photo they gave Sirius of he and Harry represented their faith in him.

When Remus got home that night he placed the photo on his nightstand and fell asleep with a smile on his face as he watch his cub laugh.

* * *

A.N. Just a short little thing that came to me while I was working on _Everyone Deserves a Miracle_. It ties into the photos that Sirius and Remus place in Harry's room in that story. Hope you enjoyed it! Love you!


End file.
